


Art for ‘Servants of Spice’

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, DCBB2020, Dean/Cas Reverse Bang, Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020 (Supernatural), Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23243488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: Third and final submission for Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2020





	Art for ‘Servants of Spice’

The third and final submission for [Dean/Cas Reverse Bang](https://deancasreversebang.tumblr.com/) 2020

  
A big thank you to DCRB mods diamond and superhoney for being so freaking amazing!

This piece was based on a sketch I did years ago that never got finished. The original sketch showed Dean with a veil and tattoo-like face markings. In this version I omitted the tattoos, but kept the veil. The original title of it is Lacuna, which means an unfilled space; a gap.

This was claimed by the wonderful [raths_kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raths_kitten) who had the most amazing ideas based on it. The story ‘[Servants of Spice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311627)’ is an awesome fantasy/sci-fi story inspired by Dune. My love for fantasy and sci-fi is no secret and this story ticks all those boxes.

[Tumblr art post](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/tagged/dcrb20rk25th) | [Masterpost](https://deancasreversebang.tumblr.com/post/613573640367357952/title-servants-of)

  
  


  


  


SPN fan art | [missaceriee](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/)

My art blog | [aceriee-art ](https://aceriee-art.tumblr.com/)  
  
Instagram | [aceriee.art](https://www.instagram.com/aceriee.art/)


End file.
